


The Traitor

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Series: Betrayal By Tommy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big brother Dream, Crying, Gen, Mental Breakdown, also hahahaha i kinda projected my emotional pain on tommy so, have fuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn, listen he just cares ok, listen i just like traitor tommy, tommy traitor au, traitor au, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: Dream meets up with someone, hoping to sway them to his side, and gain a powerful ally.
Series: Betrayal By Tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 486





	1. Meeting

As Dream traversed the forest to the meeting place, he thought about what he was doing. This was a risky play, inviting this person for a chat, trying to get them to betray Pogtopia. But, Dream also knew he could be persuasive. 

He could see them now, casually leaning against the oak tree, though Dream could tell that they were on their guard, one hand on the netherite sword in their belt and the other holding the letter Dream had sent. “If you want what I have, then meet me at the following cords. I might also be able to convince you of more if you allow. -Dream”

“It was nice of you to actually come,” Dream said as he rounded the tree. The person quickly pulled out their sword to Dream's chest, but lowered it slightly when they saw no actual threat. “Didn't know if you got my letter, or if you'd even show face.” Dream smiled as he watched the other person furrow their eyebrows and sheath their sword, before leaning against the tree once more. 

“Of course I would. I'm not some bitch.” they said, signature outfit moving in the wind as they held up Dreams letter. They were tense, but tried not to show it. Dream could tell though. Years of fighting could help you notice small tics. 

“I didn't say you were.” Dream retorted as he pulled out the item he knew the person across from him wanted. Their eyes lit up, and Dream could see their knuckles go white over their sword.

“What do you _actually_ want, Dream.” they said, staring for it seemed the first time, at dream, and not through him, like he was a person rather than someone to slay. “You know my morals-”

Dream rolled his eyes, though the other figure couldn't tell behind the mask. “Yes yes, i know, calm down. I just thought i could offer you a _bargian_ so to say. You get something, I get something. Or rather, the cause I work for gets something.”

The person glared at him, and waved their hand dismissively, as if Dream couldn't kill them right then right there. “Yes I know how a deal works Dream, I've made several of my own.” They turned back to Dream, arms wide. “My question is, _what do you want_.” 

“What I want,” Dream said, a little bit at his wits end. “What I want is for you to join my side.”

“What side Dream? The side that blew up l’manburg, the side that killed mercilessly?” the figure gritted their teeth, anger written across their face. “The side that banished people from the nation they made, the nation they called home?”

“The side that's going to win”

“And what side is that Dream.”

“The side I hope you join here.” 

As Dream stuck out his hand, he could see the person contemplating the decision. It was a big one, but it needed to be made soon. They didn't have time to dance around the decision, to half do it when the time came. Dream needed to know where their allies lay, and whether or not to prepare to fight against them, or beside when the time came. They needed to prep, and they needed to do it soon. 

“I don't know.” the person said, tears starting to silently roll down their face. “I don't know, _I don't know,_ I just want everyone to be _safe_.” Dream pulled his hand back, seeing the frustration in his counterparts face, seeing how they gripped the handle of their blade like they were gonna die if they let go of it, saw how their nails were digging into their palms, saw how they now were shaking from the emotion. They quickly wiped their face, and Dream stood to their side, making sure they did not collapse to the ground from panic and anger.. “I just want Tubbo to be safe”

This was no longer about allies.

This was making sure Tommy was okay.


	2. Deal

“Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise.” Tommy heard Dream say as he felt more tears silently run down his face. Tommy kept trying to wipe them off quickly, kept trying to just _stop_ be the bigger man, the _adult_.

“I know,” Tommy sniffed, wiping off more tears still. “I know that can't save everyone, and I hate that. Wilbur, Wilburs gone so far off the edge, I don't know if I can get him back, and that _hurts_. It hurts so much. I almost lost Tubbo at the festival, if he hadn't peraled and had that healing potion after Techno blasted him, he wouldn't be with us still, and even then, he still got so hurt, and I just, I couldn't deal if I had lost him. I'd- I’d like to save Tubbo, at least. Please. Just Tubbo.” Tommy felt himself dissolve into tears, big man adult persona leaving with it. He clutched onto Dreams hoodie as his knees hit the ground, Dream going along with him.

Tommy felt Dream's arms wrap around him, and he clutched the front of his jacket harder. Something in the back of his mind, something that kinda sounded like Wilbur or Technoblade, said how he would regret this in the future if he didnt take the deal, that Dream would stab him in the back later with the information, with the knowledge of Tommyinit himself not being as bold and loud as he seemed, that he really was a sniveling child on the inside, but he didn't listen to it. Ever since Wil had gone off the deep end, since Phil was away, since Techno almost murdered Tubbo, he hadn't seen this much affection, seen someone actually _listen_ to him. 

“We’ll get out of this, I swear.” Dream said, putting his chin in Tommy's curls, causing his mask to slide up. Tommy was too young for this. He had seen so much war, so much _death_ , it was horrifying to know Tommy didn't even think he could show this much emotion around anyone, since they could all be watching, feeding it to someone who could tear them down in the blink of an eye, a swing of the sword.

Dream felt a tinge in his chest. He was a part of that. He had made the deal with Eret, similar to the one he was making with Tommy now. Power, as long as he got the information he needed. Dream sighed, hugging Tommy a hairbreadth closer to his chest. He had started this. He had let it get out of control, all because it was fun.

All is fair in love and war though. 

After a few more minutes, Tommy slowly pulled away, wiping his eyes and nose. “M’ sorry if i got sm’ snot on you.” Tommy mumbled, refusing to look at Dream. He stood up and picked up the netherite sword that had fallen out of his belt and into the grass. He straightened his shoulders, and puffed his chest out, seeming very confident for someone who had been crying into the possible enemy's arms moments before. The only tell that something was wrong was the red around his eyes, but Dream knew as soon as he was gone Tommy would use some of that water bucket he had to splash his face and wipe away all evidence of weakness. 

_I've really screwed up this kid, huh._ Dream thought as he stood up and pulled his mask up all the way, showing his face,and therefore, his emotions. They both looked off, consumed by their thoughts and the others lack of action. Tommy then broke the silence, pulling out the letter he had stuffed into his pocket.

“So you want me to join your side.” he said, face neutral as he finally looked at Dream. “Schlatts side.” 

“More or less.” Dream said, materializing his axe to sharpen as he sat on the ground. Not an intimidation tactic this time. Just an idle motion Dream was used to when he was nervous. He hoped Tommy knew that. 

It seemed he did, or he just didn't fear Dream, because he plopped onto the grass, blowing his hair out of his face, horrible posture showing. “Why do you want me?” he asked, picking grass from the ground and letting it go, watching the wind carry it off. “You could have Techno, or Fundy, or literally anyone else. Why me?”

Dream looked over at Tommy, a soft smile on his face. “Because Tommy, you're powerful, and a powerful ally. Where you go, others follow, and we’d need that. Schlatt is a dictator, and as more and more people realize that, they leave, they go to _you_ Tommy.” Dream dematerialized the axe into his inventory, and took out the discs he had earlier. Tommys eyes lit up again, and he looked at Dream, waiting for his decree.

“Tommy if you join me, all you have to do is promise to feed me, solely, information about Pogtopia and provide battle aid when needed. You'll have the discs, power in l’manburg and,” Dream held his hand out for the second, and hopefully, final time that day. “And you have my word, Tubbo will stay safe.” 

Tommy stepped back, physically affected by Dream's promise. He didn't think that would be a part of it. 

_A flash of blue, red and white_

_A laugh_

_So much blood._

_A burn scar, permanent, stretching across his best friend, his true north's face._

“Deal.”

Dream and him shook hands. As Tommy walked away, he pulled down his mask, and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make this into a series with Tubbo confromting Tommy and Dream talking to Schlatt, who knows though

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, next chapter should come out soon, i kinda wanted to get this one out before something else happened and so i didnt just leave it in my docs lol. Comments and Kudos are appreciated! follow me on tumblr at @tommyinnitsthetraitor


End file.
